


Wet

by buns1974



Category: Joss Carter and John Reese - Fandom, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buns1974/pseuds/buns1974
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of A Personal Interest where John and Joss run into Phil the guy she was on a date with.  John gets jealous and possessive while Joss gets…wet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

Sitting in the crowded bar waiting on John to meet her, Joss scans the room as she sips her glass of wine. She’s happy because John finally agreed to go out for drinks tonight plus she had the chance to wear her new outfit. It was a two piece skirt set, the top was blood red with spaghetti straps that hugged and emphasized her breasts. The skirt was black with a slit that came all the way to the top of her right thigh. She completed the ensemble with her black strappy sandals with four inch heels that made her feel so sexy, that she wore them just for John. Turning back to take a sip of her wine she stops short as someone calls her name. She turns to see none other than Phil, the man whom she had been on a date with that John had interrupted.   
“Joss!” Phil says as he eyes her up and down admiring her outfit or rather the skin he can see through the large slit in her skirt.   
“Phil, hello. It’s nice to see you again. How have you been?” She asks, just to be polite in hopes that he hurries and is gone by the time John arrives because she knows that John will take great pleasure with his smart ass comments but then again so would she. She smirks as she thinks about the last time the three of them were in the same room and her Erectile Dysfunction comments about John in front of Phil and the end results of her challenge that had John “rising” to the challenge again and again.  
Leaning in close Phil places his left arm on her right leg where the slit is on her skirt and replies. “I’ve been good but obviously not as good as you. So tell me are you still seeing that guy, Mr. Reese?” He says this as he’s watching her, waiting for her response.  
Before she could respond, Phil’s hand is removed from her thigh none to gently by none other than John himself. Twisting Phil’s hand and applying just enough pressure to cause him to almost drop to his knees, John responds. “Yes, as a matter of fact she is still seeing me…exclusively.” This is said in such a calm and deadly manner that she knows she needs to put a halt to this before things get out of hand.  
Stepping in between the two she places her hand on John’s chest and says. “John, let him go now!” She snaps this out as he turns giving her a possessive look but he complies.  
“Phil, it would be beneficial to your health to keeps your hands and any other body parts to yourself.” He gives Phil such a deadly look that she can see Phil practically shaking in his boots.  
Swallowing hard, Phil nods his head and practically runs out of the crowded bar not even bothering to look back.  
Crossing her arms over her chest she glares at him even as his possessiveness sends a thrill down her spine but she refuses to let that show. “John was that really necessary?” She waits knowing he’s on edge and yet she still plans on needling him but what she doesn’t count on is the fierce look in his eyes, as if he wants to go after Phil and finish what he started.   
Grabbing his shirt she gets his attention with a shake of her head and says. “Don’t even think about it John! Why don’t we go take a seat in one of the booths in the back before you end up arrested on our night out?” She grabs her purse and jacket as he leads her towards the back of the crowded bar to a secluded booth away from prying eyes but with a clear view of anyone heading their way.  
John watches as Joss slides into the booth from the right but he goes to the other end and slides into the curved booth from the left until he’s sitting right next to her. She watches him with a smirk planted firmly on her face as he clenches and unclenches his fist. The ass is so jealous that he can’t stand it. She finds this both amazing and hot. A jealous and possessive John is enough to make her…wet.   
Shit, she thinks this isn’t fair that the son of a bitch wasn’t even trying and yet she can still feel her panties getting wet; just thinking of how he almost broke Phil’s hand for touching her. Of course she’d never tell him this because he’s already arrogant and impossible as it is. Before she can tease him with some smart-ass comment a waiter arrives and brings them a glass of wine for her and a Scotch for John. Before he leaves John slips him some cash telling him they don’t want to be bothered--which confused the hell out of her but she merely shrugged that off.  
As he turns towards her slightly, placing his right hand over her thigh where the slit gapes open He grazes her heat with his long fingers and her eyes lock with his. She swallows hard as his blue eyes are blazing with so many different emotions; she doesn’t know which to describe first. There was need, passion, and a hunger that almost takes her breath away. She inadvertently closes her legs; locking his hand in place.  
“John, what the hell are you doing?” She looks around making sure that no one was paying attention to what was happening at their booth but everyone in the crowded bar was doing their own thing.  
Shaking his head; he leans down and whispers in her ear. “Open your legs Joss!” She’s so shocked or turned on (she wasn’t sure which, maybe both) that automatically her legs open as if they have a mind of their own. He grazes her heat once again and locking eyes with her leans in and whispers. “I was just checking to see if you were wet and to see if Phil was the cause; since you seem to be so happy chatting with him.” He practically hisses this out and she realizes just how jealous he really is but she also knows he’s issuing a decidedly wicked challenge; one that she’d be damned if she was going to back down from.   
Raising her chin and cocking her brow, she spreads her legs wider…GAME ON! She thinks while watching and waiting to see what his next move will be. His eyes widen and then harden as he clenches his jaw, his eyes blaze with a heat so intense it would most certainly consume them both.   
Fuck, he thinks, only this woman could reduce him to this level of crazed possessiveness in a matter of minutes. The last thing he expected when he walked into this bar tonight was to see Joss looking a little too cozy with Phil. Even less expected was seeing the man’s hands on what John considered to be his. And no matter how pissed off she would be (if she could hear his thoughts) she was his, just as he was hers, in every way imaginable and no one takes or touches what was his.   
Leaning closer he takes his right hand and runs it through her hair as he whispers in her ear. “So tell me, are you wet for me or was it Phil that has your panties soaked?” After asking this, he uses his fingers to slide her panties aside and starts stroking her clit softly up and down and side to side.   
She grabs the table biting her lip to stop her moan from escaping while looking around frantically once again to see if anyone is watching them; but no one is. “No one is watching us Joss. Everyone is busy doing their own thing while we’re doing ours. Besides, you like it don’t you? Sitting here with your legs open with my hands stroking your clit…playing with you, while in a room filled with people. Anyone could come back here and catch us but that’s what makes it so…dangerously…exciting.”  
Just the images his words conjured up in her mind has her so hot that she feels herself getting even wetter on his fingers but she just can’t help herself when it comes to this man. She rises up just a little in her seat trying to create some friction and he slips two fingers into her heat. Her eyes slip closed only to snap open when he grabs a fist full of her hair.  
“No! Keep your eyes open because I want you to watch everyone else as you ride my fingers…as I make you wetter and wetter and eventually when you come all over my fingers in this crowded bar.” She grips the table, biting her lip and trying not to moan as he slams his two fingers into her heat while his thumb is stroking her clit.   
“Look at you Joss! Being a very naughty girl; getting fucked by my fingers in a bar with all of these people that are totally clueless to what’s going on under our table. But you love it, don’t you? God, you are so fucking hot and wet as you ride my fingers. Rise up for me baby.” As she does this he then thrusts three fingers, instead of two and she can’t help herself as the moan is ripped from her throat. He slams his mouth down on hers; capturing her cries of pleasure.  
He kisses her hard as his fingers thrust inside her again and again and with one last stroke against her clit she stiffens and her orgasm slams into her but her cries are swallowed by his mouth. She can’t keep her eyes open any longer; they roll back and her lids drop closed against her will. She arches her back lifting up but no one notices as she slumps back against the seat of the booth trying to catch her breath. He kisses her softly, calming her down and waits for her to open her eyes.  
Taking a deep breath she opens her eyes and starts blushing because she can’t believe what she just did. She wasn’t an exhibitionist, but she’d be damned if it wasn’t one of the most erotic experiences of her life. Watching him she notices how tense and hungry he looks and decides that it’s her turn to be spontaneous. Sitting straight up in her seat she leans up and kisses his jaw until she reaches his ear while her hand reaches between his legs and cups his cock. She nips his ear as he lets out a moan of his own.  
“Shh John, you don’t want all these people to know what we’re up to now do you? Why don’t I help you out with this?” She cups his hard cock; squeezing it, she smiles as his hand grabs hers and he gives her a look but of course, she ignores it and continues in her quest to return the favor. It’s his turn to grab the table and bite his lip to keep from moaning in pleasure.  
Grabbing a fist full of her hair he leans down touching her ear with his lips. “If you don’t remove your hand right now I swear I will drag your sexy ass to the nearest bathroom and fuck you senseless.” She locks eyes with him and nearly moans at the heat blazing in his eyes and decides to once again accept his challenge. She squeezes his cock and licks her lips.   
Quickly he ushers her out of the booth and guides her towards the back where the restrooms are located. Knocking on one of the doors and hearing no response, he pushes her in and quickly locks the door behind them. Turning towards him, she can feel the electricity in the small bathroom but all she notices is him and the naked lust radiating from him.   
Reaching for her he pulls her into him and slams his mouth down on hers. He lifts her onto the edge of the sink and spreads her thighs. As he snatches her panties off, she moans in anticipation. Unzipping his pants and releasing his hard cock he steps between her legs and thrusts into her hard. Throwing back her head she moans and locks her legs around his waist as he keeps his word and fucks her senseless.  
“Oh John!” She cries out loudly. She reaches up to pull his head down to her. As she is kissing him, biting at his lips, he slams into her fast and hard. Leaning back she lifts her hips as he rocks into her, creating a dance that leaves them both clinging to the edge waiting for just the right moment to go over together.   
Grabbing her left leg he places it over his left shoulder while continuing to slam into her and with the new position she can feel him even deeper than before. “Fuck baby…so…good…Joss…so…good.” He’s slamming into her so hard that she hits the mirror behind the sink but he continues. She can feel her orgasm approaching and she wants him right there with her.  
Reaching between them she rubs her clit moaning in pleasure. As he watches her, his eyes glaze over as he picks up the pace of his thrusts. “Fuck Joss…yes…touch…your clit harder for me. That’s it rub harder…come for me now baby.” She starts shaking at his words. Her hand plus his cock is too much, she throws back her head prepared to scream out her orgasm but he captures her screams with his mouth. 

Moaning into his mouth she clutches at his shoulders as her orgasm is intense but he continues to fuck her hard. Suddenly he stiffens and screams out his orgasm into her mouth. With tongues dueling he slams into her one last time and then slumps over her on the sink.  
Breathing heavily he tries to catch his breath as he stands up and gazes down at her sitting on the sink; looking like she had been fucked well and he smirks. Only this woman could make him lose his mind and do what he did in the booth and in this bathroom.  
Opening her eyes she notices his smirk and can’t help but to shoot him a smirk of her own. “What?” She asks even though she knows what he’s thinking…the arrogant ass…even though he had good reason to be.  
Shaking his head he leans down and kisses her so soft and sweetly while laying his forehead against hers. “You’re the only woman that has made me do things that I would never do before.” He watches her as she takes in what he said.  
“So…is that good or bad?” She asks softly, seeming almost vulnerable as she waits for his response.  
Shaking his head he smiles. “No it’s definitely good Joss. With you, it’s always good; never worry about that. We should get ourselves in order so we can go, don’t you think?” Helping her down, she turns to clean up as he does the same. Reaching down she picks up her purse and coat turning towards him. He’s leaning against the door put back together and looking just as hot as he did when he stepped through the door. Taking her hand he unlocks the door and leads her out of the restroom, through the crowded bar, and out into the chilly night.   
“You know, I can’t wait to see Phil again.” She waits for his response.   
Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk he grabs her and says. “Really? Do tell!” He says in a voice so soft that she knows he’s pissed and decides to stop torturing him.  
“Yes, every time Phil and I are in the same place I end up getting sweaty hot sex with you! So yep, I can’t wait to run into Phil again.” She smirks as what she says finally registers with him.  
Leaning down and whispering against her lips he replies. “You never have to wait to run into Phil to get fucked by me Joss. Anytime and anyplace; you just say the word and I’m at your disposal.” He smirks at her. The cocky bastard (but god is he sexy) she thinks, as she kisses him and lays her head against his chest.   
Listening to his heartbeat she realizes there’s no other place she’d rather be than right here, right now, in his arms but of course she won’t tell him that. He’s arrogant enough as it is.


End file.
